


Disappeared

by Ambrose



Category: Romeo And Juliet - All Media Types, Romeo And Juliet - Shakespeare
Genre: M/M, Multi, accidental housemates I guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 19:47:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5017984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambrose/pseuds/Ambrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Who wouldn’t be angry, you ate all of my cereals and faked your death for three years!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Disappeared

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr for an anon request

Mercutio was fuming. Tybalt completely ignored him and turned towards Benvolio “Why is he angry at me this time?”

Mercutio spoke before Ben could answer: “Who wouldn’t be angry, you ate all my cereals and faked your death for three years!”

Tybalt shook his head. “Is he serious?” he asked, still only addressing Benvolio. If he so much as answered Mercutio directly, he knew it would end badly.

But Benvolio put up his hands up to his shoulders in a sign that he would not take part in this, so Tybalt would have to do his own explaining. He couldn’t begrudge him…

He took a deep breath. “Three days, Mercutio, I was gone for three days. And if you’d only listened to me, you’d know I was gone home.”

“Eh, you didn’t answer your phone, no-one knew where you were…”

Tybalt looked at Ben, in disbelief. “Ben knew,” he let out.

“WHAT. You traitor!” Mercutio pouted.

“You mean I should have told you so you could go to Capulet’s house and yell at him in person? Nah, nah, I don’t want to be responsible for this massacre.”

“This doesn’t explain why you didn’t answer your phone!” Mercutio went on, accusingly.

“I forgot it here. Care to tell me where you  _got_  my phone number in the first place?”

Mercutio grinned. “What? You gave it to Benny…”

“Don’t look at me,” Benvolio said, “I didn’t give it to him…”

Tybalt breathed out. Very. Slowly. He probably shouldn’t punch his housemate. That would only lead to troubles. He didn’t hate him all that much anyway, he just had this way to get under his skin… Besides, Benvolio would probably never forgive him.

“Look,” he went on, “I had no more cereals, so I took yours. There were like two spoonfuls, by the way, and they weren’t even that good! I won’t mention all the times you eat my chocolate – and I don’t remember telling you anything about it so really, Mercutio, you might want to rethink the outraged looks right about now.”

He left the room before he could get much more angry, and went to unpack instead. Only when he found his phone again…

“Mercutiooooo!”

“Yes?” Mercutio peeked inside the room through the slightly open door.

Tybalt practically shoved his phone in front of him. “A hundred and forty-three calls? Really? For a few cereals?”

He shrugged, with his usual grin. “What can I say, I was worried, you idiot!”


End file.
